Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace
by Golbolco
Summary: The first "movie" in the Anakin Skywalker Saga, my rewrite of the prequels. Less Jar Jar, less George Lucas romance, more action, more awesomeness.


My first rewrite of the prequel trilogy, expanded into 3 trilogies to mirror the Original Trilogy, the Thrawn Trilogy, and the Dark Empire Trilogy.

In space, battle raged on between the Republic Navy and the Alliance of Oppressed Systems. Jedi Knights Ben Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn looked on towards the planet below. Tatooine, a place of obscureness, was where the 2 armadas met. Ben watched thousands of X-wing fighters fly by Mandalorian Basilisks in a bloody battle for the Galaxy, from his seat in Qui-Gon's freighter, the _Salient_. A modified A-Wing fighter began homing in on the Salient. The Noghri in the seat next to Ben stood up and ran to the turbolasers. He fired valiantly at the A-Wing, but it was outfitted with Arkanian shield technology. It made several hits to the Salient, damaging it's engine.

"We need to land! The ship's too damaged," Jar Jar Binks, the Noghri, said.

"I'm on it," Ben yelled back to him, taking the pilot seat. He yanked around the ship towards the planet below.

On the Skywalker Ranch, a tall man in his later teenage years, Anakin Skywalker, watched the battle above. Anakin was tall, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a skilled mechanic who worked for his father, Kane, on the farm. A few miles outward, he could see a ship on the horizon nearing the surface of Tatooine. Anakin wondered what was going on.

"Anakin, come in here! Time for dinner!" His mother hollered. Anakin opened the door to the sandy estate of the Skywalkers and settled down at the table. His father entered the room. Kane Skywalker was a tall man in his 50s with a weathered look in his face, due to the exposure of the Tatooinian sands for so long. He sported a small beard and blonde hair, like his son.

"Shmi, can you believe what Clieg Lars was trying to pedal today down by Toshi Station?" Kane asked, addressing his wife, Shmi. Shmi was a shorter woman with a face of previous beauty, now hollowed by the winds of Tatooine. She had brown hair and eyes, with a loving attitude. Thought Anakin was soon going to be 18, she loved him with all her heart.

"What, dear?" She asked.

"He built this idiotic contraption called a moisture vaporator. It's supposed to suck the water out of the air! It's a foolish idea. Doubt it'll ever catch on.

"Mr. Lars seems to be pretty smart with his contraptions, Dad," Anakin said.

"He's got the mind of a genius crossed with the mind of 3P0 and the body of a retired politician. He should just retire now," Kane said, "Speaking of which, where is 3P0?"

"He was down in the basement last time I saw him," Shmi said.

Kane stomped on the ground. "C-3P0, get up here, you rusty excuse for a droid!" He shouted towards the ground. A golden droid clambered it's way up into the dining room of the Skywalkers.

"Sorry, Master Skywalker, I was watching the battle above and my inner servos lost track of time," C-3P0 was a nervous droid that had never experienced a memory wipe, leading him to develop a neurotic personality.

"Speaking of that battle, who do you think's going to win?" Anakin asked his father.

"The AOS, of course. They have thousands of systems ignored by the Republic fighting valiantly to conquer. I heard that they didn't even bring Jedi to the battle!" Kane snorted, "The Republic doesn't have a Revan or a General Hoth anymore. The Mandos have fought the Republic more times than I can count, and not to mention the Arkanian technology backing up their ships."

"Maybe the Republic will win. They've been resourceful in the past," Shmi said.

"Resourceful when we had a leader. Back when the Republic actually had a hold on things. They weren't employing Jedi like mercenaries, they were integrating them into the government!"

"Dad, do you think I could join the Republic Navy?" Anakin asked. Kane looked stunned.

"You think you could join the Navy?" Kane said, "Anakin, let me tell you something. Shmi, could you leave the room? Me and Anakin need to have a talk. You too, 3P0."

Shmi and 3P0 left the room. Kane turned back to his son.

"Son, if you really think you could take up your dad's old mantle," Kane said, staring into Anakin's eyes, "Then you do it. You'll be the best damn starpilot the Galaxy's ever seen!"


End file.
